Trying to be strong
by Oliviasvuelliot
Summary: What would happen if fin was to late when he saved Olivia at sealview? E/O Ofcourse. No hate please!
1. Chapter 1

_"No no". Olivia's wails filled the musty basement_

"Bite_ me you die". Olivia couldn't make out the words but she got the message. Loul's clammy reached around the sides of her face and straightened her face. All Olivia could do was close her eyes tight and do as she was told._

_" Keep them open", he half moaned. Olivia pried her eyes open and stared into the mole. That hideous mole, it was all she could think about the whole time seeing as it was inches from her face._

_" Please, I can't breath"! She begged._

_" Alright honey, we'll do something different". He un cuffed her but she was to tired the fight back. He lead her back to the filthy mattress. And once again she was thrown roughly on it._

"**Liv Livvvvvvvvv". Elliot shook her shoulder waking her out of a trance.**

**" wha"? She flinched and looked up from her paper work, she had been staring at the same sentence for 15 minutes and she still didn't know what it said, she was sucked into her flashback.**

**" you ok? You haven't been yourself since you came back from sealview". Elliot asked unprepared for her reaction. She stared at him with cold dead eyes.**

**" like I have told you three times nothing happened" she stared hard and slow. She started to get up and head to the ladies room, she knew Elliot couldn't follow her there.**

**" Don't lie to me". Out of reflex he grabbed her her forearm and whirled her around.**

**" No no let me go" she screamed. He immediately let go when tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She sank to the floor , her back against the wall.**

**"Hey hey hey" elliot knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.**

**" tell me whats wrong". She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She stood up and continued to the bathroom, Elliot didn't dare touch her this tine.**

**" Hey fin can I ask you something"? Elliot asked turning around.**

**" depends what you what to ask ". Fin replied.**

**" When you found Liv, in the basement, what happend"? He asked pouring himself a coffee. Fin sighed not wanting to go back there.**

**" Elliot I really didn't see anything."**

**" then tell me what everything that did happen". Elliot urged. Fin hesitated but finally gave in.**

**" When I got there, she umm, her blouse was torn off and her bra was across the room. Her pants were down to her ankles and her panties were torn. Loul was standing over her, his cloth were barely on. I cuffed him to the bed frame and tried to help Liv cover herself up, her cloths were not salvageable. i called for backup, and had liv stand in the other side of the room behind a piece of wood, as far away from Harris as possible, but close enough I could still comfort her. I don't know if he raped her or not, I really don't". **

**" Thank you Fin" Elliot held back tears as he headed for the ladies room, he knocked quietly on the door.**

**" Liv, you ok". **

**" Go away El". He heard the pain in her voice. He could tell she was crying. He opened the door slowly and saw her with a mangled tissue in her hands tears rolling off her chin and down onto the floor. He stepped in making sure Liv was the only one in there. His arms wrapped around her back and tried to embrace her in a hug, but she yelped in pain. **

**" Owww ". **

**" Liv whats wrong". He asked barely holding back tears. **

**" it just hurt". Was all she could say before Elliot turned her around. **

**" let me see". He pulled up her shirt slightly exposing a bar shaped yellow bruise. **

**" Olivia..." He trailed off embracing her in a warm hug being careful not to touch her bruise. He couldnt keep it together, tears began to fall from his eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot embraced Olivia in his warm tight hug, being careful of her bruises.

"Oh Liv, do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Elliot urged.

She did, she truly did but she couldn't form the word in her mind"

Elliot noticed her struggling, her mouth was moving but she didn't speak. "Liv, did he rape you, did Harris rape you"?

Olivia nodded her head, gritted her teeth, cringed her eyes, and fell into Elliot's armS, knocking them both to the ground. Her head and shoulders lay in Elliot's lap as she balled. Elliot was shortened for words, all he could do was stroke Olivia's hair.

Fin poked his head into the ladies restroom. " Hey you two I hate to break up your love feast but we have a case..." Fin trailed off as Olivia looked up and he saw that tears had smeared her mascara. He knelt down beside her and asked the same questions Elliot had. " Are you ok baby girl"?

She couldn't breath, she just shook her head no and barried her head into Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot knew she wouldn't talk about it, so he whispered into fins ear. " That sick bastard raped her, get captin and you and munch go take that case, I think I need to stay with her for awhile".

Fin mouthed the words "of course". As he walked to Cragens office, all that he could think about was if he had just gotten there alittle sooner, he could have saved his baby girl from all this pain. Fin was a strong man, but seeing her there on the bathroom floor cradled in Elliot's arms, just broke him. caught in his thoughts fin didn't even noticed munch was starting to talk to him.

" As a wise man once said". Munch started but fin shortly cut him off.

" Munch why don't you go fall down a well". Fin said not even looking at his annoying partner. Fin busted through the office door to find Cragen on his computer.

" Don't you ever knock"? Don asked. Suddenly he saw the urgency in Fins face.

" We have a big problem". Fin stated.

Don ran to the restroom Munch and fin following. As he opened the door, he knelt down, even though it killed his back, and stroked Olivias hair in the same rhythm Elliot had been. Munch and Fun stood in the doorway.

" Alright if someone doesnt tell me what's going on bad things are going to happen." Munch said.

Olivia looked up, her face was smeared with makeup. She wiped away a tear as she finally spoke. " He raped me alright? Loul Harris raped me."


	3. Chapter 3

After a good 15 minutes of crying and hugging olivia pulled herself together. "Guys I'm fine, can we just get back to work"? She stood up and headed for the door wiping the last remaining tear from her chin.

"Liv" captin said stooping her from leaving the restroom. " statement or rape kit first."

"None captin, read my lips, I, am,ok. " "Statement or rape kit first." He repeated.

"Statement". She sighed "I can't handle the rape kit quite yet".

" who do you want to take the statement". ? Fin asked.

"You, and Elliot".

Olivia elliot and fin rested comfortably at a black painted table, olivia tapped her nails on the back of the chair.

" Ok liv". Elliot started, " we'll go at your pace". He smiled.

"Don't treat me like a victim ".

"Ok". He sighed, not agreeing, she was a victim. " let's start with what happened when you got into the basement".

" I umm apoligiused, and asked what he wanted, he umm said what every guy wants, and your gonna give it to me, he ahh clenched my jaw and started kissing my ear."

Fin noticing she was struggling, placed his hand on hers and held it. "It's ok baby girl".

"He threw me on the bed, and then up against the wall, I kicked and screamed but nobody heard me. He pressed his ummm hips against me, and I punched him in the face and ran. I hid and I could hear him knocking things over, looking for me, and I decided it was best if I came out. I elbowed him in the stomach and ran again, but that's when he handcuffed me to the door and he unzipped his pants."

By now elliot and fin were both holding her hands.

" he forced my head forward and he umm he umm, I can't say it."

" you can do it olivia". Elliot squeezed her hand and rubbed her index finger with his thumb.

" please don't make me say".

She put her head down and started to cry again captin was having a hard time watching from the window.

Elliot lifted her head up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. " did he make you have oral sex".

She wretched at the thought of it "yes".

"Olivia your doing great, can you tell us what happend before I got there."? Fin questioned

She nodded her head slowly and continued. " When he ahh was finished he took me back to the bed and handcuffed me and said, you won't run this time bitch, and he tore my blouse, ripping it to shreds. Then he uhhh ripped my bra off and threw it over his head. He pulled down my pants wrecking those too then went for my panties. And he put himself inside me, and right when he was about to ummm ejaculate he pulled out and did it into my panties."

" so we couldn't ID him from his semen". Elliot commented

" right". Olivia agreed. " and then uhhh fin came in"

" Olivia, you know we need to hear it from you, not me." Fin stated

" well then fin came in and I tried to uhh well cover myself by crossing my legs but, I was handcuffed. Fin cuffed Harris to a water pipe, and uncuffed me, I immediately then grabbed my cloths but the were torn to shreds, and I tried to cover myself, but fin told me it was alright, he wasting looking ,and he asked if there was anything I could stand behind while we waited for backup. I found a large piece of wood and propped it up and stood behind it, I was cold though. And umm fin watched Harris and tried to comfort me at the same time. That's when backup came. "

" olivia, I just need to ask you one wore question". Elliot said fighting back tears. " what did he do with your panties"?

" he umm put them in his pocket... Oh god". She said clamping her hand to her mouth and running to the trash can placed in the corner of the room. She leaned over it and threw up, emptying the contents in her stomach, as fin held her hand and elliot rubbed her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia sat with her head in her hands, a trash can at her feet. She was unable to concentrate. her stomach did loops as she tried to concentrate on paperwork.

"Go home Liv". Captin approached her desk.

"Captin I'm fine, just talking about what happened got me alittle upset and I couldn't control my stomach, I've gotta finish these papers". Olivia said shuffling papers holding back another wave of naseau.

"Only at home, I've arranged for elliot to stay with you." Elliot appeared on the other side of her desk. "We don't want you alone. "

"Guys I dont need a babysitter". Olivia regretted saying that, she did want some company she just didn't want to admit it.

"At least let me drive you home". Elliot put his jacket on and flashed captin a wink, as if saying, I've got this this under control.

"Here we are". Elliot said turning the car me to walk you up"?

She just nodded her head, to ashamed to say yes. They both got out of the car simultaniesly, and elliot wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt his hand wrap around to her stomach and she flinched. Elliot started to remove his hand but Olivia brought it back to her side. She looked up and smiled.

They stood in the hallway outside Olivia's appartment where she was fumbling with her keys before dropping them. When she started to pick them up Elliot stopped her and grabbed the keys himself. He opened the door and lead Olivia to the couch.

"El I'm fine, you don't need to stay with me." She said placing her purse on the counter, and poured a glass of water but then dumping it back down the drain realizing she wasn't thirsty in anyway shape or form.

" Olivia, you know I'm not leaving". Elliot flopped down on the couch placing his jacket on the back of wooden chair.

" I'll get some sheets for the couch". She stated knowing how stubborn her partner was. She didn't exactly want him to leave either.

Elliot kicked his shoes off and settled in, he would stay with her as long as she needed.

Elliot rolled around on the couch with a strong pressure on his bladder. He had held out long As he could but couldn't take it any more. He didn't want to use the bathroom because the only entrance was through Olivia's bedroom, he didn't want to take a chance of waking up his partner. He turned the silver doorknob and was surprised when it creaked, Olivia's house wasn't that old. Greatful that Olivia was a deep sleeper he went to pull up her covers that draped over the bed, but stopped when he felt wetness. He held up his hand surprised to see the unmistakeable sight of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

The ambulance siren turned off when Olivia was wheeled into mercy general hospital. Elliot held Olivia's hand as the doctor began questioning him.

" Your the one who found her"?

"Yes" he answered bit even thinking, what had she even asked?

"And she was unconscious?"

"Yes" he ignored her question again, maybe he should start paying attention.

"Do you know if she's menstrating?"

What was the point of these questions he thought? "No she's not". Elliot answered as he was forced to let go of his partners hand when they wheeled her into a hospital room.

" Are you sure"? She kept asking.

" Listen". Elliot started, " I know when a women is bleeding between her legs that is your first thought, but something else is wrong with her." His voice grew stronger "I have been her partner for almost 10 years I can tell when she's on her frickin' period, now please go help her!" He didn't even care that he was yelling at a nurse with ten witnesses, that was his unconscious partner in there.

"Is there an elliot stabler here"? The small blonde haired nurse asked.

Elliot stood up. "Yes that's me, what's wrong with her"?

" She was very dehydrated wich was what probably caused her to throw up this afternoon, and pass out, did you see her drink anything today?"

Elliot thought for a moment, had she drank anything today? " I saw her pour a glass of water, but she might have dumped it out, I can't remember ". He said thinking hard.

" We gave her an IV, she will have to through at least 2 bags before she can go home even though we would like her to go through 3. "

" and umm what about the bleeding"? Elliot asked concerned.

"You said she was attacked about 2 weeks ago"?

Elliot just nodded his head, unable to speak.

"She suffered from a misscarage."

"She was pregnant"? Elliot asked surprised.

" yes about 2 weeks along". The nurse started to walk away but elliot grabbed his arm.

"Can I see her"?

He was lead to a small room where Olivia lie in a bed, watching tv. She turned it off when she noticed her partner .

" Hey" she squeaked from her mouth.

" how ya doing"? he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

" I'm alright, did did did they tell you"? She stammerd

" yeah, Liv I'm so sorry. "

"Sorry"? She laughed. " I'm relieved! You know there was no way I was having his baby".

Elliot sighed he had to ask. " Liv, did you know you were pregnant"?

" not untill last night, I was late, and I umm took the test after you went to bed, I was gonna tell you in the morning I swear!"

" I beileve you". He found himself staring into her eyes, And leaned in.

He captured her in a warm embracing kiss, his lips on hers, hers lips on his, but she pushed away.

"El listen, I want this to happen, but just not right now, I can't stand anyone to even touch me, like when you grabbed my arm in the precinct, that why I freaked out, can we just, wait?"

"Olivia, I would wait a lifetime for you".


	6. Chapter 6

As Olivia slept Elliot had constant what ifs? Running through his head. What if she just said that to stop me? What if she really doesn't want to be with me? What if our partnership will never be the same? God, I screwed up.

"Knock knock". A tall nurse tapped his knuckles against the wooden door as he stepped in. "I'm sorry miss benson but I need to start a rape kit.". He handed her a gown, "please get dressed into this while I get a camera, then were going to take some pictures ok?"

" I know how a rape kit works". He nodded and left the room closing the door on his way out. Elliot let go of Olivia's hand as he turned around respectively for her to change into the gown.

"All set"? Olivia heard the firmiliar voice of the nurse.

"Just give me a second". She said loudly as she slipped her arm into the paper gown. "Ok".

The nurse entered turning the lights off as he walked towards Olivia. He picked up her arm and started using the blue UV light to check for fluids, though he doubted he would find any, the attack had been two weeks ago. "Let's get your arm out of here". He said shrugging the gown off one shoulder.

Olivia moved her other hand up to cover her breast. " Detective I need you to move your arm". He said grabbing her arm and slightly pulling it down.

"No no no no no". She screamed, and kicked, and punched, and swung, and fought, anything she could do to stop this.

"Hey hey hey". Elliot said rushing to her side and pulling the blue gown back up over her shoulder.

"Elliot I don't want him looking at me I don't want anyone looking at me." She said her eyes watering.

"Would it be better if I got a female nurse"? He asked rubbing her back.

She thought about for a minute, and decided it would be better. She just nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand" the nurse said respectively and walked out.

A brunette female nurse walked in, in replace. "Miss benson I need to start the vaginal exam."

" I'll be right outside". Elliot said trying to let go of Olivia's hand but she kept a strong hold.

" stay" she said pulling him back. " but up here." She smiled at him and he moved farther up towards her head.

IN THE WAITING ROOM

Fin sat patently in the waiting room. How come they let elliot in but not him? He put his jealousy aside and walked up the the info desk. He flashed his badge at the older women looked up. "I'm looking for Olivia benson."

" aww yes" she sighed " poor thing, they just finished the rape kit".

Fin had had enough of her rambling.

" mhm what room is she in"?

"294 go right ahead in".

Fin didn't care in he had permission or not he was going in. He found Olivia sleeping elliot sitting next to her holding her hand. Elliot stood up and placed Olivia's hand on her chest.

" how's she doing" fin asked eager to get some answers.

" severe vaginal trauma, swelling, and tareing , she fought back hard, but he really did a number on her." Elliot sighed

" son on a bitch".


End file.
